In a vehicle/roadway environment, current network topologies generally include cellular- and radio-based methods and traditional synchronized wireless networks. So-called vehicle-to-vehicle (V2V), vehicle-to-infrastructure (V2I), or vehicle-to-“X” (V2X) functionality can be used to transfer information within the vehicle/roadway environment. The information being transferred may be for a strategic communication (non-safety critical information) or a tactical communication (safety-critical and high-security information).
These and other features of the present embodiments will be understood better by reading the following detailed description, taken together with the figures herein described. The accompanying drawings are not intended to be drawn to scale. In the drawings, each identical or nearly identical component that is illustrated in various figures may be represented by a like numeral. For purposes of clarity, not every component may be labeled in every drawing.